havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Toldreyn
"Maybe you're just becoming human." --- Alicia Liddel to Cpt. Shepard Alicia Liddel, often referred to as just''' Doctor Liddel, 'and was born '''Alice Sindal, '''is an Human Female Emergency Response & Trauma Specialist currently serving in Task Force Aurek. She works primarily in the medical bay of ''The Guardian ''and is one of the senior members of the Wraiths, working with Aurek since before Order 66. She is currently alive and in good health, and is romantically involved with Jedi Knight Korvan Toldreyn. Biography Early life Alicia Liddel was born Alice Sindal in a clinic on the lower levels of Coruscant to Jedi Knight Arix Tolod and Mira Sindal, the Chancellor's Aide. Both were on the run from Darth Maul, who was hunting them for information they possessed concerning Chancellor Palpatine's true identity as Darth Sidious. Lost Girl Left by her parents in an Orphanage to be kept safe until Arix was able to kill the Sith, they both died in an ambush by Maul before they were able to be reunited with their infant daughter. She was raised an orphan in the slums of Coruscant, tormented by the fact that she had been voluntarily surrendered to the shelter -- Something people seemed almost gleeful to remind the young girl of. She received an 'education' in one of the local public schools on the lower levels but was never adopted, and remained that way until she was 17 and left the orphanage of her own free will, moving out to live alone. Remaining unadopted only fed into Alicia's mental state and she soon developed a terrible fear of being abandoned by people who grew close to her, and she often believed that unlike other children, ''something was wrong with her and that was why she wasn't given a family. Too Damn Smart Alicia was extremely street savvy by the time she moved out of the Orphanage and into her own apartment. Working at a bar as a waitress she earned enough to make a living, intending to earn a full or partial scholarship to the University of Coruscant in only one year, her last year of secondary school, a feat that was either exceptionally rare or even unheard of. She managed it just barely by being top of her class and even though she was identified as a problem child with anger management and self-confidence issues, she still scored perfectly on her final assessments and did receive her full scholarship. Career Education Alicia was accepted into the University of Coruscant at 18, 7 BNO, and attended the First Republic Medical Academy of Coruscant during her time there. While she not particularly open about her time studying there, what is known is that she spent at least 5 years training to become a doctor, and eventually received her M.D. as she passed with flying colors. The Clone Wars In 2 BNO, at the height of the Clone Wars conflict, Alicia opened a small practice on the lower levels of Coruscant in order to treat the downtrodden and the weak from whence she came. It was around this time that Jedi Knight Korvan Toldreyn recruited her for a Jedi Strike Force he was leading alongside his twin brother Ankurn Toldreyn, to act as medical support. While Alicia and Ankurn never developed anything outside of a purely professional relationship, Korvan and Alicia grew close during their time together, culminating in the emotional discovery of the identity of Alicia's parents as a Jedi Knight and a Politician. This drove them close... Too close. Their bond was cut short in 0 ANO, with Order 66 coming to fruition and Korvan being fatally wounded as a result. Now closed off to the doctor, an emotionally charged Alicia returned to Coruscant even during the height of the riots, refusing to stay with the Knight any longer even with the risk of death that returning home carried. The Coruscant Riots When Alicia returned home, she found her apartment building had been burned and bombed to nothing. The Doctor made her way to her clinic and while it had been abandoned, it was standing and she could secure it. Remaining inside the clinic for four days eventually Alicia had to venture out to try and secure food -- It was then she encountered her first Stormtrooper. Coruscant was now under the control of the New Order, and Alicia was trapped. Using her savings to purchase an apartment, she began to plan her way off-world when ironically enough Korvan snuck onto the world in 0ANO, months after their separation, to offer her a position on another Jedi Strike Force tasked with locating Jedi after Order 66. At first distrustful of the man who pushed her aside so easily, she was forced to accept; Unable to live under the regime of the New Order anymore. This Jedi Strike Force would be considered one of the founding branches of Task Force Aurek, believed to be one of the events that helped directly influence the founding. Quinlan Vos During her time on her second Strike Force with Korvan, their relationship was still very rocky. He was distrustful of her, and she was still wary of how she felt. This led to a hard start for the two to begin working together again that only grew worse as the hunt for Quinlan Vos, Jedi-Turned-Sith, began. It culminated with a harrowing visit to Odessen, where Quinlan dulled Toldreyn and the latter killed the former, not before Alicia got in her famous line about wishing she could punch the Sith Lord, spoken directly to Vos' face. Task Force Aurek Alicia was officially recruited into Aurek by Korvan in 3ANO after their success in hunting down Quinlan Vos. During her tenure as a non-combatant doctor serving as the Task Force's official physician aboard The Guardian, she was one of the senior members who many others turned to in order to get patched up after a particularly difficult mission or drop. Operation Panthac It was during the Liberation of Corellia that Alicia eventually confessed her feelings for the Korvan Toldren, in the FOB that Aurek had captured. While at first he did not reciprocate, even after indicating he felt the same way, the two became an official couple after the Battle of Corellia once they got over their initial awkwardness, the two even sharing their first kiss in Korvan's office in the bunker. Lost Stars WIP. The Stormy Sands WIP. Death Alicia has not died yet. Post-mortem See above. Personality and traits Personality Alicia is well known in the lower levels of Coruscant as, 'A Doctor with a heart of gold, a will of steel, and the personality of an angry wampa', she is most commonly identified among the ranks of the Wraiths by her quick temper and dirty mouth, not one to shy away from cussing someone out, even a superior. What some would see as arrogance she chooses to see as strength instead. Traits ~wip~ Relationship with Korvan Toldreyn "He's only asking for my help. Not my heart." -- Alicia Liddel on Jedi Knight Korvan Toldreyn when they reunited after Order 66 Meeting by fate on Coruscant at the height of the war, Alicia Liddel encountered Korvan first in her clinic in the lower levels. Recruited to the 909th by the Jedi Knight as medical support, they spent many years together in war zones serving. At first they were rather distant and both seemed fairly committed to maintaining a professional and casual relationship, but over time they won eachother's trust. Acting as a confidant, Korvan assisted Alicia with the search for her parents and eventually found them in the Jedi Archives on Dantooine, creating a deep emotional connection between the two -- One that Korvan was always wary of. This only grew worse after Order 66, when Korvan pushed Alicia away rather suddenly and violently as he dealt with the aftermath. She returned to Coruscant alone to see what was left of her homeworld after the riots, but found herself being recruited once more by the Jedi Knight to join the Jedi Strike Team sent to kill Quinlan Vos. Once their task was complete she received a formal invitation to Task Force Aurek. Serving together once more it was on Corellia during Operation Panthac that they admitted their feelings for one another, even if Korvan was still extremely wary of it all. Once back on The Guardian, they finally committed themselves to one another as a couple. Behind the scenes Alicia Liddel's faceclaim is Jennifer Morrison, but her voice claim is Natalie Dormer. Originally, Alicia's face claim was Dormer as well. Alicia used to be a Geneticist on other roleplays until she was changed to a Medical/Doctor role due to a lack of a need of a scientist role in most servers. Category: Individuals Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:MadMax's Characters